Return II: Marking the Warrior
by Purple Feline
Summary: Lex is accepted into the group of predators to become one of them. But things will not go as they are planned to be when you have a hybrid on board
1. Chapter 1

Chills, ran down Lex's spine as she climbed aboard the Predator ship. It was amazing what could happen in a day, finding a nest of xenomorphs, finding a long lost friend and lover and boarding a predator ship because they found you worthy of being a warrior. Oh yes, a lot could happen in a day, specially since it was only 11:26 p.m.. 

Lex remembered what happened what seemed like moments ago.

_Flashback_

_The clan leader of the yaujtas pointed a scaly finger at the trembling ooman female and said, "She's coming with us." _

_Scar nearly fell over when his leader said that, but held himself together not wanting to seem weak in front of his brothers. __**"What do mean 'she's coming with us'?" **__The young warrior asked as he stood protectively by Lex's side. _

_As if everything wasn't shocking enough for Lex, what happened next nearly made her scream, the yaujta that was still pointing at her spoke… in English. _

"_I mean, she's going to come with us, train and live the life as one of us." His English wasn't very well spoken, he slurred on certain words, but nothing that Lex couldn't understand. Scar to was shocked that his leader could speak the words of ooman, Scar could understand the words of ooman, he just didn't know how to talk the same language. _

_The dark skinned woman took a step towards the humanoid that spoke English and asked, "And if I am to come with you… what will I do?" _

_The humanoid stretched his mandibles into a smirk, "What we usually do on our homeland." _

_Lex raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"_

"_You will hunt what we order you to hunt. You will train when we tell you to train. And you will learn how to speak our language. That shouldn't be too hard for your kind to learn." _

_Lex sneered at the insult, and thought about the offer they were giving her, although it didn't really sound like an offer, it sounded more like a command, as if they were expecting her to come. But what use did she have down here? All of her family was dead, and her rock climbing career was what she had, nothing else. _

_Scar started to sweat, she had no idea what the consequence was if she said no, he was just going with what would happened if one of his kind said no to the head Elder. They were beaten until death, it was a cruel rule, but it was how things got done when it needed to be. Course no yaujta in history had said no, but to an ooman it was a different story, so he prayed for Paya's mercy that she said yes._

_Lex thought and thought for minutes, until she finally looked up at the head elder, and nodded her head, still unsure if she made the right decision. The Head Elder smiled if he could and nodded his head at the dark haired woman, "Very well than. Tchear, Kil'hear you may head back to the ship to rest. Scheakar you may go as well and you may escort…" He paused, he didn't know the female's name. _

_Lex catching the pause quickly responded, "Oh! It's Lex." _

_The head elder nodded not saying another word to the female, and turned to the yaujtas behind him, this time he spoke in his native tongue, "Kill the hard meats, leave the queen alive and bring her back to her cage. I'm surprised they managed to keep from attacking us." He turned from them heading back to the ship and brushed some non existing dust from his shoulder, "Go on then."_

_End Flashback_

And things went on from there, although Lex had no idea what happened to the Queen and her children she had a pretty good guess. The ship was another thing Lex had to take in, it wasn't your regular airplane, with the crushing seats and the snoring people, no this was nothing like that all. When Lex first walked in she was greeted with what seemed to be the main hall, it was filled with the humanoids weapons, masks, and their kills. Lex was in a trance when she saw the heads of many animals that were recognizable. 

Scar lead the fascinated female down into the ships corridor, where the yaujtas rooms were. The rooms were separated by gender, the female's on the left and males on the right, the ship only contained the yaujta's that were meant to be warriors, the ones that were not, were back on their home planet tending to their young. As they entered the room corridor, Lex was baffled by its size, there had to be at least 40 rooms on each side. 

The doors were all motion activated, so when the owner returned or wanted to get out, it opened automatically. Everything was made out of metal as far as Lex could tell and their wasn't much detail, except for the numerous weapons and skulls on the walls. She couldn't _wait _to see what her room looked like. Scar pointed to a door that was right in the middle of two others. 

Lex hadn't seen a single predator when she first entered the ship, where were they? She looked up at Scar and found the warrior already headed off to his room, which was strangely right across from hers. The female shrugged and went to head off into her room before something caught her eye. On the doors next to her were what seemed to be the names of the female yaujtas. Lex squinted her eyes to get a better look on the door to her left, it said **Ver'oinia.** She snickered at the name, it sounded very girly but these weren't the type of girls to mess with so Lex threw that thought away and went into her room.

**Author's note: Well here it is The sequel! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Flashed By The Female

Lex woke up the next morning to the sound of a rough pounding on her door, she groaned and slowly trudged her way to the door. As the door slid opened to her presence, a hand grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her out of the room, she screamed and thrashed about, hitting anything her hands could find. As soon as the rough grip let go of her shoulder, she opened her eyes and got in fighting position, her face fell as she saw the humanoids lined up at their rooms, hands folded behind their back staring at her with hatred.

Lex coughed awkwardly and stood up straight and copied what the others were doing, eyes searching for the predator that grabbed her. She smirked as she saw Scar's amber eyes land on her and gave her a small nod, the human blushed a little and turned her head away.

Suddenly a click got all the predators attention to the front of the hallway, it was the held elder, the one that could speak English. His head turned towards Lex and moved his mandibles in a irritable way, "You shall have to wait for me to explain the mission in your tongue."

Lex nodded in agreement not wanted to piss off the elder any further, as the head elder continued to talk to warriors Lex couldn't help but steal a glance at the predator beside her. It was female no doubt, not because of the lack of muscle but because of the revealed chest. The human turned her face away to hide the rush of blood coming to her cheeks but never has she been flashed by any woman especially a giant female alien.

Authors Note: yeah don't hate me just been busy is all


	3. The Hybrid

As the head elder explained the mission in his own tongue, Lex couldn't help but steal another glance at the female beside her. The female was too busy paying attention to her leader to pay any heed to the nosey human. As Lex studied the female careful to keep her eyes on the female's face and not on her private areas. Not much difference could Lex see on the females face that was different from the males besides the smaller mandibles and the dreads a lot longer.

It seemed like hours before the Elder finished talking and turned towards Lex, the human instantly stood up straight and kept her eyes on her leader.

"Human, come with me."

Lex took a quick glance off to Scar before walking her way towards the Elder.

Scar watched as Lex and his leader disappeared together, he hated not being with Lex especially when she was now in the care of his leader and if anything happened to her there would be hell to pay. He loved Lex there was no denying it, she loved him there was no denying that either and nothing or nobody was going to stop them.

As Lex traveled down the hallway with the head elder, her senses were telling her that she wasn't going to be attending the mission with the other predators.

"Keep your eyes forward human, I have things to show you before you start any training with the others." He said this with a growl sending chills down Lex's back, the way the elder talked in English made Lex tremble in fear for an unknown reason.

Lex flicked her eyes to the predator in front of her and raised a brow, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

The head elder twitched his crab like mouth as if into an amusing smirk, "No where in particular, a grand tour of the ship you'll be living on for the rest of your life."

Lex frowned the way he said that made it sound like she wasn't going to last very long on here, _So what was the point of bringing me along then? _She thought to herself.

She was shown to all the most important rooms, to where they ate, which just looked like an exact replica of a high school cafeteria. To where they bathed and got their armor and weapons, again where it reminded Lex of a high school room but more of a girl and guys locker rooms. The indoor stadium for where Lex would future train and that seemed to be all.

"Is that all?" She asked curiously.

The head elder looked over his shoulder and frowned, "Only one more room, but this one is not to be entered, ever unless given permission."

Lex raised a brow, "Why? what's behind it? And why are you showing me it if I'm not allowed to?"

"A dangerous creature that even our kind and the xenomorphs fear. Everyone that boards this ship is to be aware of this danger that sleeps the nights with them." He said all of that in a whispering tone but enough to where Lex could hear it. Finally they came up to a large metal door, that writing in the center of it, Lex could only assume it was a warning sign.

The head Elder punched in the password and immediately the door slid open only to be met by two other predators that were a lot larger than the head elder. They said something to the elder in their native tongue and the elder spoke back harshly at them. They exchange a few glance before finally letting the two through, as they entered Lex noticed four legged creatures sitting in the back of the room keeping their on human with every step she took. Lex noted that they were some type of guard dogs for the predators, her eyes turned from the "dogs" to large cylinder tube in the middle of the room. Filled within it was a purple glowing liquid and a what looked like a fairly large…human? Lex got closer to get a better look, and as she did her eyes grew wide with fear and her mouth fell agape. Inside the tube was a human no doubt but a mixture of what seemed to be like the aliens and the predators.

It was female Lex could tell because of its golden curly hair that floated into the purple liquid lazily and because it was fully naked. Her skin resembled that of the predators, scaly but had the human tan color, she had a tail of the aliens curled along her backside, and fangs that reached to edge of her bottom chin. Lex stood back in horror at the sight of girl, "What the hell is that thing?"

The head elder took his side next to Lex and stared up at the sleeping creature, "It's a hybrid of ours, yours, and the hard meats kind. How it came to be is beyond any of our scientists recognitions." He paused for a moment to take a quick glare at the creature before turning his attention back to Lex, "It took us 50 years to track, hunt and finally capture this monstrosity, it wiped out half our kind drinking off our blood and feasting off our flesh. Back on its home planet it was called by it parents Aireona. It was the greatest, most dangerous creature we yaujta have enter encountered andwe finally managed to capture it."

Lex never took her eyes off the girl, "Why didn't you kill her when you finally captured her?"

The head elder to returned his gaze back on the creature, "Because…were trying to make more of it."

Lex's head snapped towards the head elder's direction, "Excuse me? If it wiped out half of your kind why make more of it!"

"It's the best creature we hunted in a millenia, the challenge we've had afar from your kind. Do not worry human, were studying its weaknesses first before we begin the cloning."

Lex couldn't believe what she was hearing but it was how they lived and how they lived was how she lived so it was time to get used to this kind of stuff. As Lex took another step closer, the eyes to the creature suddenly snapped open revealing a dangerous yellow.


	4. Messages

**Author's Note: Well I really have no reason for not updating this except for being lazy hehe sorry but this a short chapter as u can tell sorry :p **

The hybrid screeched as she caught sight of Lex from her glass container, uncoiling her alien tail and striking the glass, causing it to vibrate uncontrollably. The "guard dogs" that had been keeping to themselves in their dark corners perked up at the hybrid's commotion and went into predator, ready to attack the hybrid when needed to. Scratching the glass with her predator nails she gave Lex a menacing look before smirking revealing a fang, Lex stood back in horror almost hiding behind the elder for protection. The head elder was not at all in the least intimidated.

"Why is she smiling at me?" The hybrid continued to smirk evilly at Lex as she waved her tail back and forth like a stalking feline.

The Elder hesitated before answering, "I don't have an exact answer, for she has not acted like this towards any one of our kind…" The elder turned his head towards Lex, hands behind his back, "Perhaps she sees you as a way of escape or challenge."

Lex looked taken aback, "You think I'm going to set her free?"

The predator shrugged turning his attention back to Aierona, "Like I said I don't know for sure but this is fairly intriguing, maybe we'll bring you back here again to see if the hybrid has the same reaction."

"You've got to be kidding?" She said raising a brow.

"Do not test me ooman, come." He said with a gesture of his hand. "For it is time to eat, for you have training tomorrow with your new partner." He walked out of the room leaving Lex alone with the hybrid in the liquid filled container.

Lex turned to go but right as she was about to leave she heard a terrible screech, almost like someone dragging their nails across a chalk board. The guard dogs whined at the pitch as it pierced their ears, making them cower far into their corners. She covered her ears and grinded her teeth in agony as she turned to see Aierona, still smirking, writing something on her glass container. Soon as the screeching stopped, Aierona smiled even wider revealing more fangs behind her lips and gestured Lex to come closer. Lex hesitated, what if the creature escaped and ripped her to bits? With caution she slowly approached the container and when she was close enough to read it, she gasped and look up at Aierona in horror, and quickly ran from the room.

The hybrid's eyes followed Lex all the way until she disappeared from the room, her evil fang smirk never leaving her face what she scratched into the glass would make anybody run.

"_I'll enjoy tearing you apart." _


	5. Like High School All Over

As Lex quickly left the lab room and hurried after the Head Elder she gasped for air and put a rough hand over her heaving chest. It wasn't from the running that kept the female out of breath it was the shock and fear from that human hybrid that wanted to tear her to shreds. Of course from what Lex has had experienced, everything alien like has wanted to tear her to shreds, even Scar did when they first met. If hadn't of been for her returning Scar's gun she wouldn't be here right now… on a Predator ship…with the Head Elder giving her a grand tour of the ship.

Oh yeah everything that was born on a different planet seemed to want to kill her just for laughs and giggles.

Hurriedly following after the Elder she regained her breath and kept her pace with him not wanting to run after him once more.

"So…where are we going now?" She said staring up at the crab related face.

"To the mess hall where we shall eat and regain strength. Then head off to the training arena where, as I said before, you will train with your new partner."

Lex raised an eye brow in response, the head elder looked down at her for a mere second then returned his glare straight ahead. "The males and females train separately, for the different genders do not get along well when it comes to training."

Lex was about to respond until the elder head up his hand in a way of silencing her, "Were at the mess hall ooman, eat till you hear the sound of the bell and follow our kind out into the arena. There you will train. I shall see you again…probably." And with those words he stalked away leaving Lex standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

Lex could feel the eyes of the predators scan all around her body, studying her, waiting for her to make a move, giving them a reason to tear her limb from limb. She shuddered, she wasn't stupid she knew they all hated her but she couldn't pin point on exactly why they did besides her being a human. Her big theory that made the most sense was that these massive and killer aliens had to work their asses off from the bottom of the chain to get where they were now, and Lex being a human and doing stuff their older sibling now did in ease probably pissed them the hell off.

So with caution she found an empty table that was floating in mid air along with similar floating circles that Lex took to be the chairs. As she sat down almost out of nowhere a small humanoid looking alien popped up at Lex's "exile" table, threw a silver bowl in front of her and slopped some yellow goo in it and limped away. The alien reminded Lex of the house elves in "Harry Potter" only this one was taller and seemed more of a tortured prisoner, instead of a abused slave. Lex didn't really see the difference from a tortured prisoner and an abused slave but there was nothing she could do about it and so she solemnly stared down at the goo placed before her. She wasn't given any type of material to pick up with so with careful eyes she watched at how the others ate it.

Lex looked around until her vision landed on a pair of big, scaly uncovered breasts and with a flustered face she quickened her eye sight to the face and her eyes widened. It was the female from earlier morning that stood next to Lex and she was chitterring with some other females beside her. The human female studied closer as the female predator took her bowl of yellow goo on either side of her hands, lifted it to her mouth and took a long gulp and when she was done her orange eyes landed right on Lex.

Lex gasped and quickly turned away acting as if nothing happened, quickly taking the bowl not even bothering to sample the goo and swallowed it whole. It tasted strictly like lemons mixed in with a sweetness of strawberries it wasn't all that bad actually. Once she was finished she quickly stood up and ran face to breasts with the female predator that she was caught staring at.

Lex held her breath and slowly raised her eyes to the female's who's eyes were filled with murder. In one fluid motion the female grabbed Lex by the neck and hoisted her up in the air as if she were a feather. The human gasped for air as she tried to pry the female's hand off of her neck, the whole cafeteria grew silent and watched with interest.

The female brought Lex's puffed and red face closer to hers and growled, "Whosh du yoush trink yoush ares starings ats mesh likesss datss?" (Who do you think you are staring at me like that?)

Lex was totally shocked that the female could speak English even if it sound like she was sucking on a orange while she did. The female's grip tightened around Lex's neck when she didn't get a quick response, "Asnwerrrr mesh!" She roared.

The dark skinned woman couldn't reply at all even if she wanted to, the grip around her neck was so tight she needed what little breath she could get which declined her from answering the enraged humanoid.

The predator growled angrily and raised her free hand into a fist ready to punch Lex dead in the face. Lex closed her eyes ready for impact but it never came, slowly she opened her eyes to see a shocked look on the female's face as an enraged Scar held her fist back from Lex's surprised and overjoyed face.


	6. Loving Stare

Scar's face was filled with outrage, as he held the female's fist back from punching Lex in the face. How dare this lowly yaujta lay hands on his Lex!

With a growl he twisted the female's wrist, making her roar in pain and drop Lex on the ground, reaching her now free hand to pry off Scar's hand on her wrist. "**Let go of me!" **The female yelled, cursing Scar out in their language.

The male warrior only got angrier at the female's attitude, "**Don't touch the ooman, or I'll see to it you'll be in a world of pain before you so as lay a finger on her." **

Lex took a final breath of air as she raised her eyes to the two predators before her. Scar had the female's wrist in a breaking position, if he had so much applied the littlest amount of pressure the bone would snap in two. The predators in the cafeteria only watched in entertainment, not saying a word, enjoying the show while it lasted.

When a group of yaujtas start a fight all those who had nothing to do with the argument, stayed away. It was rule, no matter what warrior started a fight with, all others had to stay away and let that one yaujta deal with it himself. That's how one would earn their mark.

The female growled in irritation and just as she was about to raise her fist to strike Scar, a sickening pop filled the cafeteria's silence. Scar had twisted the female's wrist back even more and broke it. Lex watched in horror as the female warrior screamed in pain, dropping down on her knees, and holding her wobbling wrist in agony.

Scar huffed in satisfaction and turned towards Lex, offering his scaled hand out towards her. She looked at Scar's hand for a moment, and then looked straight up into his amber colored eyes, smiling as she took his hand. The male warrior smiled back, in which was opening his mandibles as far as he could.

Some of the predators snickered at the love between the two whilst others turned their heads in disgust. The two in love didn't pay any attention to those around them or to the moaning female on the floor, still holding her wrist in pain as no one came to her aid.

As two stared at each other, the bell rang announcing lunch was over and time to train was starting. Scar and Lex snapped out of their gazes and turned their attentions towards the predators that were leaving to the arena. Scar looked down at the little ooman warrior, and brushed his hand ever so lightly across the mark on her cheek.

The dark skinned woman blushed as she looked down to avoid the predator's eyes, "We should probably get going." Lex muttered lowly, but not low enough for Scar to not hear it. He hesitated a bit and nodded his head in agreement, moving aside letting Lex walk ahead of him. Before he followed after, he looked down at the yaujta female, noticing how quiet she had been. His eyes grew wide a bit as he realized she wasn't there anymore, glancing around the room he growled quietly to himself and went after Lex.

**Authors Note: Sorry I've just been so busy and I forgot about this story for a bit and I realized this is a very short chapter lol. But hey better than nothing! :D**


	7. Bloody Competiton

**Author's Note: Ermagersh its been forever hasn't it? Well no worries! I'm back! And here is a sorta kinda long chapter for ya! Enjoy : )**

Scar quickly trotted after Lex, forgetting about the incident in the cafeteria. He was about to bring his hand to the woman's shoulder until his eyes landed on something more appealing. The oomans lower area was shockingly…intriguing to say the least. The way her hips moved from side to side, and that little but tight "ass" (as what humans called them) was just…sexy. His hand twitched to her ass, itching to cup it and give it a little squeeze, until a loud ring echoed throughout the hall and two giant doors opened. Scar had not realized he had been walking while studying Lex's bum at the same time.

And that s when he realized that Lex was in grave danger, she was going into the training arena, and the training arena meant either learn or die. Of course, there were rules, if your opponent chose no weapons and proved them self worthy, they were allowed a fair fight. Only if they proved themselves worthy. Scar thought for a moment…ok only one rule but still he worried for Lex.

Everyone entered into the arena in a single filed line, Lex quickly followed as Scar got behind her, every now and then taking a quick peek at her ass. Everyone started walking through the two doors that had opened, Lex trying to take a look at what the training area looked like, however the predators height were making it difficult.

As soon as everyone entered, Lex's mouth fell open at the size of the place, it was as if she was in an actual gladiator arena, only on a ship that was traveling through space.

Scar chuckled at his little human's awed moment but thought back to how much danger she was in, maybe she wouldn't be called down to train…maybe. Everyone silenced and hushed others as the training arena's leaders walked in as well as the head elder, the only yaujta that could speak English. The two leaders were a male and a female, the male leader for training the males and the female for the females, Lex thought. Made sense, since the human never really saw the two sexes interact with each other. The Elder spoke first, more so to Lex then the others.

"I will be translating for the human since she has yet to learn our language and I will also be observing your training. Whoever I see strong and worthy enough of being a true yaujta, will be competing in this year's competition."

Lex nodded her head at the Elder, showing him she understood and was ready, a little nervous but ready. The Elder yaujta nodded his head in return and gestured his hand out for the two training leaders to begin.

***Now here is where the leaders will speak in their own language but Ill translate it since it'll be easier then going back and forth me to write both since the Elder is translating for Lex***

"Today we will train individually, we will choose two from each gender to train for the upcoming competition. We will record and observe you, so be sure to do your best. The rest of you will observe to watch for mistakes and to improve yourself."

The two training leaders paused to make sure everyone understood and when no questions were asked they looked at each other and brought out a holographic clipboard, Lex started to get a little nervous, not about fighting but proving herself to the training leaders, what if she failed? What if they didn't like her? She sucked in her breath as the two training leaders were about to call the first two warriors in training. The males were to fight first then the females. Lex smirked, so much for ladies first.

The first fight to they called out was one Lex didn't recognize, for a moment she was a little upset to see it wasn't Scar, she looked behind her to see Scar have disappointment in his eyes. She offered a comforting smile that he gradually accepted, until a name was announced that both of them could not miss.

"Scheakr Yaujta."

Scar straightened his back and walked with confidence towards his teachers and Elder. As he came towards them, they nodded their heads for him to proceed to the arena and Scar proudly entered the arena with his opponent waiting. The Elder pushed a button on his wrist device and as if out of nowhere another one of those "Harry Potter", looking elves scurried over to the Elder's side, handing him a remote controlled device, the Elder shooed the elf a way as stairs formed behind the three older predators. They headed up the stairs towards a box that had a clear view of the entire stadium, the Elder took a seat in what was basically a throne, whilst the other two stood on either side of him.

"We have chosen our first two warriors, to fight until the other admits defeat, letting the winner compete in the annual Blood Competition!" The elder screamed the last part of his sentence so loud it caused the other anticipating warriors to roar in and chant in enthusiasm. Lex shortly joined in, but a nagging feeling was telling her she wasn't welcome to.

The Elder held up his hand to silence them and all went quiet, "Our first warrior…R'hido."

A couple of the male predators hooted and beat their chests, Lex politely clapped but still she felt she wasn't welcome to join along. She could almost feel their stares burning through her skull, but she stood her ground. It was the only way to stop it, to ignore it.

"Our second warrior…Scheakr!"

Lex totally lost it, she screamed and jumped at the mention of her lover's name, and all eyes fell on her, even Scar's. Though most were questioning and hateful, Scar's were full of gratitude and inspiration, he felt important, and he felt pumped, thanks to Lex. As soon as Lex quieted down, the Elder continued, "The first rule: Do not dishonor your opponent with taunts or threats. Rule number two: Fight until you are no longer able to breathe and bleeding to your last drop. It does not matter if you find giving up welcome, you may find yourself winning all along. Do you understand the rules?"

The two predators nodded their heads and bowed to their elder before the elder shouted, "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"


End file.
